fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 141
Chase the Infinite Clock! is the 141st episode of the Fairy Tail anime. At the guild, everyone is wondering about the Oración Seis and, with Cana's help, have been paired up into groups to spread out and find them, as well as the location of the Infinity Clock. Meanwhile, at Zentopia Church, the Legionaries gain a new member, and are also figuring out a way to get the clock pieces back. Concurrently, other churches are continuously being destroyed by the Reborn Oración Seis. Summary Someplace, the Reborn Oración Seis have a meeting about what they are going to do with the clock. Meanwhile, at the guild, everyone has now been informed about the new Oración Seis, and Macao and Wakaba conclude that they are the reason the old master was called upon by the Council. Carla says that they are helpless against the new Oración Seis, and Romeo and Michelle try to take the blame for the situation. Lucy tries to comfort her and thinks that her father should have left a more detailed message, just like Natsu said. Wendy asks how her father got involved with the clock, to which Lucy replies that she doesn't know. Erza says that they will solve that mystery another day, as their priority is to find Oración Seis and take the clock back. Natsu puts forward the idea that if they search everywhere, the Oración Seis will eventually turn up. Hearing the idea, Gray opposes, saying they should think of a plan and then act. With this, Natsu starts a fight with Gray, with Juvia supporting the latter. Wendy notices that everyone is getting edgy and Carla says that it can't be helped. Erza notices that many of them aren't there, with Max saying Gildarts and Laki are both far away, and Erza replies that in times like these, one person can make a big difference. Suddenly, Erza is interrupted by the Thunder God Tribe entering. Evergreen starts talking about their job until they notice the tension and Freed asks what happened. When they hear what happened, Evergreen says that if they were there then Oración Seis would have been defeated. Freed says that he noticed because when he went grocery shopping alone he heard some soldiers of the church talking about two men, one holding a sickle and the other running at a tremendous speed single-handedly destroying the church. Happy repeats the culprits' description and Natsu concludes that they must be Erigor, now Grim Reaper, and Racer. Freed says that he heard that the attacks on churches has increased in the past few days. Bickslow gets angry at Freed for not telling them, but Freed said he did tell them but they were busy eating food. Erza says that she doesn't understand why they are targeting churches, with Lucy concluding that they are now more out of hand since now they possess the clock. Elsewhere, the Reborn Oración Seis' Cobra says that he hears that there are four churches and that all their priests have evacuated, with guards now standing out the front to protect the churches. Jackpot says that they are going to destroy them one by one and Racer says that he wants destruction. Angel says to split up and get it done quickly and that their work that day is the same as they did the day before. Cobra and Angel attack one of the churches, startling the guards. The guards are alerted and they run to the place Angel and Cobra are at. Angel spots them and defeats them very easily while Cobra just walks away. Cobra hears somebody performing concealing Magic and attacks the place with his Magic. As they chat, Cobra reveals that he wants her dead. Back at the guild's infirmary, Kinana wakes up and heads to the main hall, shocking Macao and Wakaba. Lucy asks what's wrong but Kinana ignores her and takes a fork. Wakaba is worried and tells her to get some rest, but Kinana starts murmuring and begins to engrave some letters into the wall. Lucy asks Kinana what she is doing, but the girl ignores her and continues. Meanwhile, the Legionnaires are called together by Lapointe, who announces that they are going to get a new member. He continues saying that some time before, he opened the forbidden door of Zentopia's main prison. Dan asks what is he trying to unleash, and Lapointe summons two guards come with a prisoner chained up. When they see it, Dan and Mary are shocked and Mary notices that it is not even a human. The prisoner introduces himself as Guttman Kubrick and Byro concludes that he speaks through Telepathy. Guttman walks forward and his head collides with the wall, disabling it to walk forward. He uses his Magic to get past the wall and Byro mentions it is Rupture Magic. Lapointe says that he is also known as 'Guttman the Cleaner'. Byro asks if Guttman is going to be the new member of his Legion, to which Lapointe says the decision has been made. Elsewhere, Gildarts and Laki reach a plantation. When they start walking towards a burnt mansion, she says it's an album left by the passage of time, meaning that it has been years anyone's lived in that mansion and reveals that it is the Lobster plantation. Back at the church, Byro asks if it was Oración Seis who did the attacks on the church and Lapointe says yes, though they don't know what they want. He fears that they will continue their attacks and Dan makes a deal with Lapointe that if they complete the mission, he sets Coco free. Mary Hughes says that turning back on the deal means strict punishment and continues by saying that Coco was raised by Zentopia like all of the others and that she may be useful. Lapointe says that her fate all depends on how well they perform their mission. Guttman tries to comforts everybody, patting Mary, but they just find it awkward. A while later, outside, Lapointe meets Lahar and apologizes for being late. He asks if Lahar is the captain of the Council's Detention Corps, and what he can do for him. Lahar replies that he is here to check on something about the formerly imprisoned Oración Seis. Lahar tries to say that the Oración Seis' breakout could have a connection with the church, but Lapointe says that he is trying to blame the church when it was the Council's fault. Lapointe tells him to leave, as this discussion can cause political problem. Lahar leaves, thinking about calling "him". Back at the guild, Kinana mutters about the end of the world and Lucy guesses that she is remembering about her past. Elfman carries Kinana back to the infirmary while Levy examines the etchings. Lucy concludes that Kinana has been under a spell for a long time. Levy says the figures are ancient Potamelian, and roughly translates the figures to say that Will Neville was a Celestial Spirit Mage, and had mastered using them. Freed continues what Levy said, saying he had many disciples, but after he died, his disciple's whereabouts were unknown. Lucy starts researching about Will Neville and finds out that he used to be a Zentopian bishop. However, she notices that there is nothing written about his disciples or about his Magic. Max wonders how Kinana knows more than a dictionary about Will Neville, and Happy adds that all of it was written in ancient language. Michelle says that the Key of the Starry Heavens was written by a former member of the church and then Jude used the book to give a message to Lucy. Max says that if only they knew where the Oración Seis were going to attack, then they could wait there and strike. Cana wakes up behind the counter, whining that they are so noisy so she could not sleep for long. She asks if they want to find the Oración Seis and takes out her pack of cards and Erza understands that she will do fortune telling. Meanwhile, at one of the churches, the soldiers are battling Racer, Erigor and Jackpot. Cobra says that Kinana should be brought to him, but Angel points out that it is not their job. At the guild, Romeo puts up a map of Fiore onto the request board and Cana explains that she is going to find out the places Oración Seis is targeting next, as well as who should go there. She throws the cards on the map, and the cards land at different places. Soon, Macao announces the following partners: Gray and Freed; Evergreen, Erza and Max; Gajeel and Juvia; Bickslow and Wendy; Happy, Carla and Panther Lily, and at last Natsu, Lucy, Michelle and Elfman. Macao complains that he is left out again and Juvia asks to trade partners with Freed or Gajeel trading places with Gray. At the Zentopia church's prisons, Coco with a new prisoner, a priest where she asks him that why is he put in the prison if he is one survivors of the attacks of the churches caused by the Oración Seis, and the priest replies that he was targeted for being a curate and because he did not wanted to tell Cardinal Lapointe what he wanted to know. When Coco asks that what he means, Lapointe suddenly appears outside the prison, calling the priest a traitor. Lapointe asks the priest about the names of Neville's disciples, but the priest was afraid and walking behind. Lapointe uses his Telekinesis to change the shape of the cell's door and enters the cell. Lapointe tells Coco to see what happens to the ones who oppose Zentopia. Lapointe starts torturing the priest, making the priest scream in front of Coco. Elsewhere, a girl with her Spirit stares at the sky. Natsu's team are then shown staring at Jackpot and Byro Cracy. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles and Events *Reborn Oración Seis vs. Kingdom of Fiore's Guards (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used *Sound Magic * *Storm Magic *Angel Magic **Summoned the Hammer Angel * ** ***Summoned the Canis Minor, Nikora *Concealment Magic *Rupture Magic * |Terepashī}} *Telekinesis Spells used *Sound Wall *Lightning Bonus Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat Weapons used *Scythe *Shields *Spears *Bows and arrows Items used *Chains *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Canis Minor Key *Angel Coins Navigation Category:Anime Exclusive Episodes